The Two Snipers and High School
by Kqrma
Summary: The Assassination Classroom group is going to High School! Except this time it isn't the trio as the main characters, its Chiba and Hayami. (It's my first fanfiction, plz no hate and you'll get a cookie :3) Pairing- Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka -Going to be on Hiatus until further notice :/ Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy~ Welcome to my first fanfiction! This is going to be an Assassination Classroom fanfiction. I'm not the best at spelling and grammar, so there might be a bunch of mistakes :) By the way, you can call me NoGame :)**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Assassination Classroom**

Chiba Ryuunosuke sighed. It was going to be another day, and another day of boredom for him. The bell rung and students went to their seats as their teacher walked in.

"Hello class, today we have a transfer student. Please welcome Hayami Rinka." Mr. Walker announced. Chiba's eyes widen as Rinka walked in (There were also some boys who wolf whistled and Chiba death glared at them), it has been 1 year since they've saw each other. Hayami's emerald eyes widen as scanned the class and exclaimed," Chiba?!"Chiba gave a small smile, "It's been while Hayami."

Mr. Walker coughed and asked, "You two know each other?" Chiba and Hayami nodded. "Well then, Hayami you can take the spot next to Chiba, and Chiba, I expect you to show Hayami around the school after class." Mr. Walker announced, and then turned around to start class.

Once class was over, Chiba and Hayami started and walk around the school. "So who else in E-Class is in this school?" Hayami asked. "Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan, Karma-kun, Manami-chan, Isogai-kun, Kataoka-chan, and a few others." Chiba replied.

The bell rung, it was lunch; they walked to the cafeteria to get lunch. Once they both got lunch, they went to the table where the Assassination Classroom sat.

"Hi Hayami-chan it's been a while." Nagisa said. Kayano hugged and asked how she was doing. Once everyone finished saying hello to her, Hayami sat next to Chiba on his left and Kayano on her right. Suddenly out of nowhere, a random girl from B-Class came a flipped the bangs that covered Chiba's eyes and it revealed brown-reddish eyes. Chiba quickly got his bangs to cover his eyes again, but he was too late, all of the second years already saw his eyes.

By the way did I forget to mention that every girl in the cafeteria was shot in the heart by his eyes? All the girls had hearts in their eyes that fell in love with Chiba. "Guess we're gonna have to find a new place to eat now." Nagisa said, sweatdropping as the new fangirls of Chiba made a circle around him. Everyone else agreed. "How about we eat on the roof?" Karma suggested, "But the bad thing is we have get past the librarian, but it's worth the risk."

Isogai added, "We should also go in pairs, so we don't get caught as easily."

In the end the pairs were, Nagisa and Kayano, Karma and Okuda, Isogai and Kataoka, Nakamura and Sugaya, and finally Chiba and Hayami

 **That is it for the first chapter. I apologize if the chapter is short, I don't really have inspiration for this story, I just wrote it out of pure boredom. Anyways please review~ I'll give you cookies :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~ Welcome to chapter 2. And my response to reviews~**

 **linhliz-Yeah now you know,too many girls would fall for him xD I guess I can have the guys have a negative response because they jealous at all the attention that's Chiba getting :3**

 **Dr-J33-I love your stories! And if you could point out where it could use some work, it would be nice~ And yes you do get your cookie :D**

 **I should eat breakfast before I go on my computer ;-; I'm starving right on to the story :D**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Assassination Classroom, if I did Chiba x Hayami would be canon**

The next day when Chiba opened his locker, a hell load of love letters came out. Chiba sighed and picked up the love letters, as he was collecting the letters , Hayami walked by.

"You need a little help with that Chiba?"

"Yeah, there are too many letters."Chiba responded with a hand full of letters in his they've collected the letters they set off to homeroom. When they got there, all the girls in their homeroom rushed toward him, giving him chocolates, food, and everything in between. Chiba sighed and looked at Hayami for understood and grabbed his arm and dragged him to his desk.

Guys were staring at Chiba jealous that almost every girl in their class is obsessed with him. walked in and started class. Once class was over and it was lunch time, every girl in homeroom rushed to Chiba to see if he would eat lunch with them.

"Chiba-kun would you eat lunch with me?"

"Nuh uh, he's gonna eat lunch with ME!"

"Don't listen to those two, eat lunch with me."

Then a fight broke out between the saw this moment to get away from the commotion and left to go to the he arrived at the library, Hayami was already there waiting for him. Chiba and Hayami agreed that she would take both of their lunches so he wouldn't have to go get it from his locker and be bombed with fangirls.

After they snuck past the strict librarian and went on the roof, Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, and Kataoka were already there."Yo" Nagisa greeted nodded in greeting them. Nagisa, Isogai, and Chiba started to talk with each other while Kayano, Kataoka, and Hayami started to talk with each other."Tomorrow's the weekend, you girls wanna come over to my home and have a sleepover?"Kayano asked the girl's group(Once Okuda and Nakamura came up) Kataoka said,"Sure why not."Hayami had a smirk on her and face and also agreed.

Later that night~

The doorbell rung at Kayano's house, Kayano went to go open the door and saw everyone that she invited were motioned her hand that said come all went to Kayano's room to hang out."So what do we do?"Kataoka smirked and said,"How about we play truth or dare?"

 **Cliffhanger :D If you guys can give me some truths or dares that'll be great :D And if you guys have any ideas for this story, feel free to tell them to review, I'll give you a cookie cake :3 By the way I'm sorry that the boys and some other characters didn't get much attention this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!Welcome to chapter 3 of The Two Snipers and High School :3 I give credit to XxWolfFusion for some of the ideas that's in the chapter and for helping me with it :D**

 **animeandmangafangirl-I LUV UR STORIES :D You can get a cookie cake it's over there *points in a direction*Yes, a prank call would be a very good putting calling to Bitch-sensei for techniques xD**

 **nekompuss-Thanks for the idea :D And yes I was thinking of putting who they like when they are playing truth or dare :3 By the way I like your stories :D**

 **linhliz-Thanks for the idea :) I might have some rivals of the AssClass group to be challenged to play a sport I guess.**

 **Now on to the story :D By the way no feelings that XxWolfFusion had was hurt in making of this chapter.(She wanted to make Nagisa a girl, how could you blame me? .)**

Everyone sat on the floor waiting for someone to suggested,"How about we draw from a hat to see who goes first?"Since no one else had any ideas to see who goes first they agreed to wrote everyone's name down on a small piece of paper and put them in a top hat **(Why not xD)**.Kayano reached in and pulled out Hayami's name."Hayami, truth or dare." Nakamura stated,"You can only say truth once and only once."Everyone paled (except for Nakakura) at the thought of the evils things that Nakamura could do for them when it was their turn.

"Dare."Hayami stated boldly.

"Go into the front yard and do the chicken dance for one minute, don't forget to bawk."Kayano dared Hayami with a evil smirk on her sighed and went out to the front yard **(I know we're both evil, well Wolf is the more evil one mk?She was the one who typed this not me.)** Everyone peered from the window and saw her doing the chicken the group saw that, they all fell to the floor laughing their asses one minute passed she came back inside with a death glare at Kayano. They laughed again and went on. Hayami pulled Kayano's name and had a evil smirk on her face. **(Wolf-Revenge :D) "** Kayano…, truth or dare?" Kayano gulped, if she choose truth then she can't choose truth again for the whole round, but if she choose dare then Hayami would probably do something very uncomfortable to sighed, she had no choice,"Dare"

Hayami smirked and said,"I dare you to call Bitch-sensei and ask her for techniques about seducing men."Everyone looked at her in shock, who knew that she could be this evil! She dialed Bitch-sensei's number on her phone and put it on speaker, after a few seconds, a voice could be heard,"Hello?"

"HEY! Bitch-sensei can you help us ladies get tips on men?"

"First who are you?"

The girls group sweatdropped Kayano answered for them,"It's me Kayano and Hayami,Kataoka,Manami,and Nakamura."

"Oh hey girls how's it been in high school?"

"It's been great, so can you give us tips about men?"

"I've been waiting for the day you girls will ask me that."

"Once Bitch-sensei finished with the tips, the girls' faces were flushed crimson and maybe a even redder color than cleared her throat and said,"Thanks for the tips Bitch-sensei"

"No problem girls."

Then Kayano hung up."We are **NOT** doing that again."Everyone nodded quickly and continued with the drew a name from the hat, it was Nakamura."Sooooooooo Nakamura,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kayano suddenly had a smile on her face,"Who do you like?"

In an instant,Nakamura's face flushed red.

"W-w-What are you t-talking about?I don't like anyone."Kayano shrugged but then said,"Did you hear?Sugaya kissed a girl behind the school!"Nakamura's face suddenly became an angry one.

"WHAT?!WHO'S THAT GIRL I NEED TO KNOW."

"I KNEW IT YOU DO LIKE HIM."

Nakamura realized that Kayano tricked her."COME HERE."Nakamura yelled as she chased Kayano other girls were eating popcorn as Nakamura chased Kayano around(How did they even get popcorn?)Once Nakamura stopped chasing Kayano they went back to the reached into the top hat and pulled out Kataoka's the devil horns and the devil tail popped out as she asked,"Kataoka,truth or dare?"

Kataoka boldly stated,"Dare."

"I dare you to write a love letter to the person you like."Nakamura said still having the devil tail and paled,a love letter?"Does it have to have my name on it?"Nakamura thought about it for a few seconds and finally replied,"No,but leave a sign or letter to show it was you."Kataoka nodded as she begun to write her she finished, she tried to seal it up but Nakamura snatched it out of Kataoka's hands."Dear Yuuma Isogai,In all honestly I really like you.I've been waiting for a long time to say this to were so distracted in junior high so I didn't have the time to if you like me back, meet me at the back of the school on Monday after school. -M.K."Nakamura read buried her face in her hands and basically died of reached into the top hat and pulled out Manami's name.

"Truth or dare, Manami."

"T-truth."

"Do you like Karma?"

Manami's face instantly turned into a crimson red color and stammered,"Y-y-yeah."Kataoka smiled and pat Manami's looked at the clock,it was 1:00 AM in the morning.

"Girls,I think we should be going to sleep now,it's 1:00 AM in the morning."Kayano yawned right after Hayami said that."Good night everyone."Nakamura muttered once they got comfortable on Kayano's king sized was in the middle,Hayami was on the right of was stretched out below was on the left of Kayano,curled up into a ball,and finally Kataoka was below Manami stretched out with her arms behind her head as a all slept soundlessly as tomorrow was gonna be another day.

 **Chapter 3 finished :D This one was the longest chapter I've ever didn't really take that long because XxWolfFusion helped me :3 I'm also sad that Assassination Classroom is about to end ;-; Anyways do you guys want long chapters that take longer or short ones but they don't take as long?Review and I'll give you a cookie and a cookie cake :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai everyone :D Welcome to chapter 4 of The Two Snipers and High School!XxWolfFusion's my friend and she's helping me with the story :D I give full credit to her with some ideas and for helping me with the story :3**

 **XxWolfFusion-I know I'm evil :3**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Thanks for the suggestion :D And I'll remember not to put author's notes in the middle of the story**

 **nekompuss-Your welcome~ I'll try to put more ChibaHayami**

 **Aniaisha-Good question,Kayano entered the school as Kayano Kaede and not Yukimura Akari :3 And yes Kataoka will send the letter to Isogai :D**

 **Autistic-Grizzly-I like your stories :D And yes,NakamuraxSuguya is growing :3**

 **DefectMogeko-Sorry to disappoint you but Nagisa is still a boy :) My friend, XxWolfFusion just wanted to make Nagisa a girl**

 **Disclaimer(I forgot about this ;-;)-I do not own Assassination Classroom and I never will**

 **Now on to the story :D**

In the morning the girls got up to mail the letter walked over to Isogai's house and placed the letter in the mailbox. "Ok, now what do we do." said Kayano with a shrugged, it wasn't like that was anything to do a group of girls walked up to leader of the group yelled at them,"YOU'RE the ones who've been stealing Chiba-kun and the attractive boys from us!"

"What are you talking about?"Hayami asked them.

"You!"The leader pointed at Hayami."Stole Chiba-kun from us!"The leader then turned at Kayano,"And YOU stole Nagisa-kun."

Another girl pointed at Manami,"You're the girl who stole Karma-kun!"

Then a girl with orange hair pointed at Kataoka and yelled,"You're the one who stole Isogai-kun!"

And finally the leader pointed at Nakamura,"And YOU stole Suguya-kun!"

"Stay away from them or else."The leader said with her brown haired bangs covering her eyes.

"Or else what." they said in union, except for Manami trying to hide behind Hayami.

"Something very bad will happen to you."The leader responded,but then she suggested,"How about we play a game."

Hayami raised an eyebrow and asked,"What kind of game?"

"A game of paintball." Suddenly Hayami's group smirked and responded,"We accept your challenge."

Kataoka asked,"What time and date?"

The leader responded,"Tomorrow,at 4 PM sharp,don't be late."

Hayami said,"If we lose we will stay away from Chiba and the others,but if we win, your gonna have to listen to whatever we tell you to do for an entire day."Once Hayami finished saying that she extended her hand as if it was an leader shook her hand.

-Meanwhile with the boys-

A group of boys came up to Chiba's group when they were hanging out in a park."We challenge you to a paintball game!"

Nagisa sighed,"Fine we accept since we're free this time and day though?"

The boy responded,"Tomorrow, at 4 PM."

Karma smirked,"But I'll warn you we're good."

"We'll see about that." said the boy and started to walk away.

"That was strange. To think that we would be challenged so soon."said Nagisa with a kind of confused look.

"Yeah like hell they would don't have a chance between us E-Class guys."Isogai replied

-Sunday, 3:55 PM-

When Hayami arrived there, Chiba was there leaning against the wall of the paintball area where they were suppose to meet."Chiba?What are you doing here?"

Chiba looked at her,"Some guys challenged us to a paintball game and we were suppose to meet here."

"Some girls challenged us to a paintball game too and we also were suppose to meet here."

Once everyone arrived,the girls explained to the boys why they were boys had the same reason the girls did,so they decided to play paintball together E-Class vs the other girl and boy group. "Alright let's get this over with."Chiba said,"We have 5 minutes to plan everything out,once the alarm rings we can start shooting each that good with you?"

The other group nodded and started to run in one direction with their paintball gun with brought a binocular and looked through it."Chiba,Hayami there are trees over to the left of us,sniper the other team once the alarm ,Isogai about 30 meters in front of us are some rocks, use those to hide and you will lead the girls while the team is distracted when Isogai and Nagisa are you will help Nagisa and right,let's head out,don't want them to wait."Karma instructed.

"YES SIR!" Everyone said in union and started to head towards the areas they were suppose to go other team started to rush toward the E-Class and Isogai started to shoot and took out 2 and Hayami waited for a signal that Karma was going to give when there was the most amount of people in the middle of the looked through his scope,Karma was giving him the signal."Hayami."Hayami looked at him."Now."Chiba said.

They started to fire,there were 13 people left ,Chiba and Hayami took out 7 leaving 6 people left. Karma took out 2 and the rest of the girls took out the 4 that were left."WE WON!" yelled E-class with excitement "UHG! THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU GUYS CHEATED!" the group of girls on the other teamed yelled getting up they. The group leader walked up to Hayami. She pushed Hayami on the ground. " YOU GUYS SAY YOU DID." Chiba then walked in front of Hayami."Leave her alone, we didn't cheat."Suddenly the boys grabbed Chiba,Isogai,Nagisa,Karma,and Suguya and held them down,the girls did the same to Kataoka,Kayano,Nakamura,and leader suddenly kicked Hayami repeatedly in the stomach,since Hayami was still on the ground."STOP IT. YOU CAN'T DO THIS." Nagisa leader grabbed Hayami by the collar and said coldly,"You're the cause of this,if you just stayed away from…"Then suddenly Chiba broke free from the boy who was holding them grabbed the leader's wrist before she could punch Hayami in the face."Leave her has done nothing to you so you can't hurt her.'" Chiba said coldly."But Chiba-kuuuunnnnn, she was stealing you away from me!"Chiba looked at the leader with cold eyes and said firmly,"I was never anyone's in the first place,she's not stealing me away from you.I chose to stay with 's my best friend and I can't let you hurt her."The leader looked at Chiba with shocked eyes but then started to run toward the boys and girls who were holding down the E-Class students didn't know what to do so they followed people who remain is just E-Class stood there tired from when the other group were hold them down. Chiba held out his hand so Hayami could get up. She got up but couldn't stand the pain so she almost fell caught her and picked her up bridal style.

Hayami started to blush at the close proximity that she and Chiba were having,from here she could see the soft red eyes that Chiba hid behind his bangs. Karma and Nakamura quickly took out their phones and snapped a photo of those Hayami was still injured,Chiba carried her home,after bidding each other goodbye to each other and went for Chiba because he had to carry Hayami they were walking home Hayami was still getting carried by Chiba."Chiba you can put me down now."Hayami said with a straight smiled,"You're still injured,I don't want there to be strain in your wounds since you have to walk it's better this way."Hayami blushed and looked they reached Hayami's house Chiba finally yet Hayami down."Good night."Chiba said and waved as he started to walk home."Night"Hayami said and went into her house.

 **Ugh this took way too long for me to write ._. At least I got help from you guys see episode 24 of season 2?I cried while watching it ;-; It was so heartbreaking ;-; Anyways please review I'll give you 8 cookies :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!Welcome to chapter 5!I give all the credits to XxWolfFusion for helping me with this story :D**

 **Aniaisha-Isogai will probably respond to Kataoka's letter this chapter :D**

 **Autistic-Grizzly-Yeah,I hate those kinda bullies strongest bullies pinned down Karma while the other boys pinned down the other E-Class boys**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Dramatic yes,but hey E-Class still rekted their butts :D**

 **Daydreamer Ally-Thanks for reading the story :3 It's okay,everyone's weird in their own way :D You can get the cookies :)**

 **linhliz-I cried my heart too, I'm pretty sure a lot of people battle skills do come in handy :3 Blackmail is the best way to get someone to do whatever you tell them to xD**

 **And I apologize for the OOC m(_ _)m**

 **DefectMogeko-It was a very heart slabbing moment ;-;**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Assassination Classroom**

-Isogai's house,Monday, 6:00 AM-

Isogai went out to his mailbox to collect the mail,when he opened it he saw a letter for opened it and read it,surprised at how someone knew he was in the Assassination he thought,'the only people who knew about the assassinations is E-Class and the government,so the person who likes me should probably be in E-Class.'Since he was curious and wanted to see who liked him he decided to go to the back of the school after class today.

-After School-

After the bell rung he instantly got up and left to get his things and then left to go to the back of the he arrived there he saw Kataoka there."Hey Kataoka.."Isogai trailed off,but then a thought appeared in his mind,'Wait...the letter signed -K and I'm pretty sure the person who liked me was also in crap it was Kataoka.'

"I'm assuming that you get my letter?"

Isogai nodded.

"So I'm guessing you know I like you?"Isogai nodded again.

"Then what's your response..?"Suddenly Kataoka feel something soft against her lips,it was Isogai's lips!He was kissing her!"The feeling is mutual,I like you too."Kataoka didn't respond but grabbed the back of his head and pulled her head near her and kissed they broke apart Isogai gave her a piece of paper and opened it and it said,"Come to the cafe I work at and come at 5:00."Kataoka smiled and looked up to the sky,"I guess that day of truth of dare was worth it."

-Tuesday, Morning-

walked in and announced,"We're having a school-trip the next 3 everyone pack clothes and everything else you need for the trips and come in at 9:30,don't be late or else your gonna be left behind."

-After Class,the Roof-

"Isn't this great?We get to go to a hot spring!"Kayano else nodded and keep eating their lunches."I vote we go to the hot spring during night because almost no one is there,so during the day we go touring."Nakamura agreed,"We attraction less people that way."Little did they know Nakamura and Karma had planned something out…

-Wednesday 9:00-

Everyone was waiting in their class with their backpacks full of the thing that they need for the school leaned against Chiba's desk as they chat a bit."So what did you guys plan?"Hayami asked Chiba."We decided to go touring during the day and at night we would go to the hot springs."Hayami reponded,"That's what we planned out too,so after we go to the hot you guys want to hang out with us?"Chiba a few moments of silence the teachers told the students to start getting on the bus.

Every girl was pushing their way to Chiba,Karma,Nagisa,Isogai,and Sugaya to ask them if the boys who sit with course the boys rejected and decided to sit with the E-Class was going to be a 3 hour trip and the boys don't want to sit next to some girl who was obsessed with them.

-Nagisa and Kayano-

Kayano was on the verge of falling asleep since she went to sleep late yesterday a few minutes since the bus left the school Kayano fell asleep and was using Nagisa's shoulder as a was blushing but he let Kayano get some quietly reached over to Kayano's forehead and quickly pecked ,seeing that moment took a picture of it and left those two alone.

-Karma and Manami-

Karma,being bored of the trip started to toy with Manami's hair a wasn't in the braids that they were in during Junior Manami started High School she let her hair out of the braids they were in.

Manami blushed as Karma toyed with her hair but she just looked out of the window for the sights that outside could hold.

-Nakamura and Sugaya-

Nakamura was blushing since she had to sit with the person (she admit) she likes for three whole hours.

"Nakamura,you ok?Your face is red,do you have a fever?"Sugaya asked as he studied Nakamura's face."No, I'm fine."Nakamura muttered,her face even getting reder.

"If you say so."Sugaya responded and when back to drawing some design.

-Isogai and Kataoka-

Kataoka and Isogai were both asleep and were tired of all the things that happened 's head was sleeping against Isogai's shoulder while Isogai's head was leaning on top of Kataoka's took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two.

-Chiba and Hayami-

Chiba was asleep and was leaning on 's face was red and was even getting redder if 's head was on top of Hayami's head so his shoulder was basically right next to her got comfortable and leaned her head against Chiba's shoulder and fell and Nakamura couldn't get a picture because they sat in the very back of the bus while Karma and Nakamura sat in the middle.

 **Sorry for the kinda late update,I was lazy and I was kinda busy with others things going on around me.I'm so hyped for the last episode of Assassination 's coming out tonight :D Anyways please review, I'll give you cookie cakes :3**

 **By the way sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will probably be longer :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 :D XxWolfFusion stopped helping me but she still gives me tips,she has her own stories to write :3**

 **DefectMogeko-You might be right~**

 **Autistic-Grizzly-Thanks for liking the chapter :D**

 **IarIz-Maybe~Kayano's wish was kind of fulfilled since she wanted another trip like the one in the anime, but as a whole class,not separated :)**

 **Aniaisha-Yay! :D**

 **Daydreamer Ally-It's just those days when you're very lazy and you don't feel like doing anything xD Cookie Cakes and Shipping do go very well together :3 I cried for a few minutes after episode 24, at least no one saw me (My parents were eating dinner, thank goodness) We writers definitely have to stick together :)**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Assassination Classroom, if I did then well,the anime would be very different than it is now**

-Hotel 12:33 AM-

Chiba yawned as the bus suddenly looked around a bit and saw everyone asleep and then he felt a sight weight on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Hayami asleep on his face started to turn crimson but he allowed Hayami to get a bit more rest since Hayami seemed to be a bit tired today.

Everyone was trying to get their backpacks from the rackets above and it was a bit stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake."Chiba said smiling at her.

Hayami blushed and noticed that her head was still on Chiba's shoulder and the close proximity that was between her and Chiba.

"Sorry about that."Hayami muttered and got her head off Chiba's shoulder.

"It was nothing."Chiba responded and looked away,his cheeks slightly pink.

Once there wasn't as many people in the bus now, Chiba and Hayami when to go get their they got their things,they went to their hotel rooms.(The E-Class boys shared a room and the E-Class girls shared a room.)

-6:00-

When E-Class went down stairs to go get their dinners,they were bombarded with sweatdropped and looked and at Karma signaling him to scare the girls that were around got the signal and glared at the the girls saw his glare,they ran back to their own E-Class got their dinner and ate it quickly,once they finished they left to go back to their rooms.

-Girl's room-

Kataoka sighed,"That was an experience that I don't want to repeat again."

The other girls agreed.

Suddenly there was loud banging noise from the girls sighed again,they took their things and snuck out the window to go to the boy's room.

-Boy's room-

The boys were playing cards that Nagisa brought just for the fun of it,but then they heard a tapping noise at their got up and opened the window and saw the girls,he motioned them to come in and closed the window once all the girls were in.

"So why did you guys come over here?"Isogai asked.

"The girls that had the rooms next to us started to bang on the wall,we were pretty sure they would be doing that for the whole night so we wouldn't get any decided that we would go to your room since no one would bother you."Hayami boys nodded in understanding.

"But then where would you guys sleep?"Nagisa asked.

"Where else?Obviously your room."Kataoka responded.

"But there's only 5 beds…"Sugaya trailed girls suddenly realized what he meant and blushed.

"I guess we're going to have to share then."Hayami said while she was still blushing a little.

Nakamura said,"Guess we're going to have to pair up then."

Kataoka instantly grabbed Isogai and dragged him to a bed.

"We're a pair."Kataoka announced.

"Are you guys dating or something..?"Kayano asked.

Isogai and Kataoka's faces lit up but they nodded.

Karma grabbed Manami's arm and took a bed, while the whole time Manami's face was a scarlet red."We're a pair."Karma said and had a smirk on his face.

Nagisa and Kayano had the same thought,'I'm pretty sure he has something bad planned out.'

Chiba just looked at Hayami and she nodded,they went over to a bed.

Nakamura just boldly asked,"Sugaya,pair up with me?"

Sugaya's face turned red once she said that and responded,"Sure."

Nagisa looked at Kayano,"We're the only ones left so we're going to have to pair up."

Kayano nodded,though in the inside she was exploding,'I' . . . . . . .'

-10:00 PM-

Chiba looked at the clock, it was 10:00 PM, tomorrow they were going to have to wake up early to go sight seeing.

"Hey guys."Everyone looked at Chiba."We should go to sleep now, it's 10 PM."

Everyone nodded yet they were blushing at the same time too.

-Isogai and Kataoka-

Kataoka was snuggling up to Isogai, while Isogai's arms were around her buried his head into Kataoka's hair and smiled and fell asleep Kataoka was asleep Isogai kissed her forehead and whispered,"I love you."

-Karma and Manami-

Once Karma and Manami got into their shared bed,Karma wrapped his arms around 's face instantly became a scarlet red but she ignored at and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into Karma's lowered his head to Manami's head and whispered into her ear,"I love you."

Manami's eyes widen but then she smiled and snuggled into Karma's chest even more and murmured,"I love you too."

-Nakamura and Sugaya-

When Sugaya's head hit his pillow he fell asleep instantly,Nakamura still shy about the whole thing carefully got onto her side and laid her head against her muttered something but then he turned over and wrapped his arms around Nakamura,she blushed but stayed quiet, not wanting to wake anyone then buried his face into Nakamura's hair and stayed there,Nakamura feeling tired,fell asleep.

-Nagisa and Kayano-

Nagisa and Kayano were sleeping at opposite sides of the bed, not wanting to look at each waited until Nagisa fell asleep and once he did she sighed and curled up against Nagisa and fell asleep because of his little did Kayano know, Nagisa wasn't asleep,he was faking Kayano fell asleep for real, Nagisa placed one arm around her shoulder and pulled Kayano close to his ,feeling the warmth from Kayano, fell asleep.

-Chiba and Hayami-

Hayami shivered,the blankets that the hotel has isn't exactly the ones for November's noticed how cold she was so he got closer to saw and got closer to him too,once Hayami was close enough Chiba wrapped his arms around Hayami and brought her close enough so they could share body fell asleep instantly after Chiba wrapped his arms around looked around and made sure that no one (Mostly Karma and Nakamura) were looking and he bent down to Hayami's forehead and kissed fell asleep after that,but after Chiba kissed Hayami's forehead, she smiled.

 **Wow I'm getting really lazy these days =-= Anyways did you guys see episode 25?I watched until the end and I was amazed and how they didn't changed at all xD Although Hayami lets her hair down now (which is really pretty by the way)**

 **It is hinted that Kayano is maybe pregnant with Nagisa's child :D Which I'm really happy about because we beat Karma x Nagisa (I don't like this pair .-. No offence to the people who like it)**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, PM me or put the idea in a review :3**

 **Please review I'll give you all the cookies :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7~**

 **I'm kind of sad that Assassination Classroom ended but it did have a fitting ending for the season :D**

 **Anyways a response to your reviews :D**

 **Aniaisha- I'm kind of sad though because in the anime and manga, in the future it didn't hint that there was Karmana ;-; Karma did both, he planned for Nagisa and Kayano to be in the same bed and he wanted to be with Manami :3 You can get any kind of cookie you want :D**

 **Daydreamer Ally- Yes, Irina didn't change in bit xD Still the same old Bitch-sensei that we always knew xD**

 **DefectMogeko- Episode 25 did mark the end of an amazing season, though I want to see how Nagisa deals with the 3-5 Class :3**

 **Autistic-Grizzly- Yay for the shipping moments :D It ended in March? Geez I'm wayyyyy to late xD**

 **skrewUps- Thanks for the advice! And I agree we have too much Karmagisa and too little NagiKae, my friend wanted to change Nagisa to a girl but I was like NO, we are NOT changing Nagisa to a girl (She likes Karmagisa too, which doesn't really help either ;-; Please don't stab me either ;-;) And yes you get a cookie :D**

 **I12Bfree- I was expecting more romance at the end too, I mean it has been 7 years they should be like dating or married ._. Thanks for the advice and support :D**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Assassination Classroom**

-8:00 AM-

When Hayami woke up,she saw a shirt basically in her face, confused she looked up and saw Chiba's face. She blushed and then she realized what happened yesterday.

They had to share beds since the girls had to come over when the girls that were in the room next to them were making a lot of noise. Hayami sighed and tried to get out of Chiba's arms (Which were around her waist) but she failed. Hayami looked around and saw the other girls were awake too, and they were having the same problem, except for Kayano, she easily got out (Nagisa only had an arm around Kayano's shoulder)

Chiba suddenly shifted and nuzzled his face into Hayami's shoulder.

Nakamura seeing the moment tried to grab her phone that was on the desk next to her, only to be pulled back by Sugaya (Who was still asleep by the way) Nakamura pouted, she wanted to take a picture of that moment.

At that moment Sugaya stirred and opened his eyes to see that Nakamura was in his arms, he instantly let go, which made Nakamura to fall onto the floor, which caused the some of the other boys to wake up.

"Ugh, what was that?" Isogai asked tiredly.

"You ok? Sorry about that." Sugaya said and held out his hand for Nakamura to grab it.

Nakamura grabbed his hand and got back onto the bed.

"I'm fine."

Somehow Chiba was still asleep after all of the ruckus that happened. Hayami was still struggling to get out of Chiba's arms that were around her waist, she looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"A little help?" Hayami said weakly.

Everyone snapped out of the staring and tried to pull Hayami out of there but failed, they tried loosening Chiba's arms to get Hayami out. But Chiba's arms just kept getting tighter around Hayami. Hayami just sighed.

"We should just wake him up." Karma suggested.

Everyone nodded and tried to wake him up. Every attempt failed, Hayami sighed and reached up to Chiba's forehead and kissed it, in a instant Chiba woke up.

Everyone had a deadpan look on their faces and thought,' Why didn't you do that in the first place?'

"Chiba, can you let go of me now?"

Chiba then noticed that his arms were around Hayami and let go.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

After a few more minutes, the girls left to go back to their room to change and do other things.

The boys went to go change too, once they were done, they went downstairs to get breakfast. They were expecting for a crowd of girls to come rushing at them, but when they walked downstairs, to their surprise there weren't many people who would wake up at 8:00.

Since there weren't many people they ate their lunch there, once the girls came down and ate breakfast they left to go sightseeing.

"How about we go in pairs?" Karma said boredly.

"Why?" Kataoka asked.

"So we don't attract as much attention, because you know, there's going to be the other girls at our school that are going sightseeing too."

"Ok, so Kayano and Manami, you guys be a pa-"Kataoka started to said but then Karma cut her off.

"We should be in girl-boy pairs, just in case that girls stalk them and attack them."

"Good point.." Kataoka muttered.

"So the same pairs as yesterday?" Kayano asked.

Everyone nodded and went to their partner.

"We will meet each other at the hotel at 6:00 PM, so girls, watch the time." Kataoka instructed.

The girls nodded and every pair went their separate ways.

 **I apologize a thousand times for the late update, I also apologize for the short chapter m. My parents took away my computer so I was bored for like a week.**

 **Did you know that Hayami's birthday was 4 days ago? It was on July 12.**

 **School is about to start and I'm gonna go cry in a corner once it starts, I need like 1 more month of summer.**

 **Anyways please review and thanks for all the support you people have been giving me :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8~**

 **So freaking sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, but at least the story is now off hiatus :) My updates might be a bit later than usually, because my parents are only letting me have my computer during the weekends TT And Schools starting so you know, more work for me to do ;-;**

 **Anyways~ A warning- my grammar and spelling might sucks**

 **Daydreamer Ally- Hehe~ I'm evil as well, and your idea seems good so maybe~ Thanks for understanding :D**

 **Autistic-Grizzly- It was cute, but Chiba had to wake up sooner or later. The girls had to go back to their room too :C**

 **Guest- I agree, except for the fact that even if I mentally prepare my brain, it still won't be enough xC**

 **Aniaisha- I agree xD**

 **nekompuss- I will try to add more ChibaHaya, but thanks for the support :D**

 **Guest- Maehara and Okano will probably be mentioned in this story, but they're going to be in the next story that I write :D**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Assassination Classroom, I wish I did though ;-;**

-Nagisa and Kayano-

Nagisa and Kayano were looking at statues of some famous people in history, when someone pushed Nagisa onto Kayano. Which caused Nagisa to crash into Kayano and pin her to the ground.

Kayano opened her eyes to see light-blue eyes that stared into her hazel ones.

Kayano's face instantly turned into a bright red and saw the same happen to Nagisa.

"Sorry." Nagisa apologized.

Kayano nodded quickly and walked away quickly to hide her bright red face. Why was she feeling this way? Her heart was beating so quickly that it felt as if it was right next to her ear.

-Karma and Manami-

Karma was just walking along with Manami as they went to the arcade. As they walked by a little devil toy that was at a shooting booth, Karma saw Manami eye it but sighed.

Karma stopped and asked her, "Do you want that toy?"

Manami blushed but then nodded.

They went back to the shooting booth and Karma asked the person who owned it, "How much for the devil?"

"You can't exactly buy it, but if you manage to shoot the middle of each target, then you can get it." The owner replied.

Karma shrugged and grabbed one of the plastic guns and shot everyone single one of the targets in the middle. The owner looked at him with shock on his face, but then it went away as he gave Karma the devil toy.

As they walked away Karma gave the toy to Manami who smiled at him and hugged it.

"Thank you Karma-kun."

"Anything for you."

-Isogai and Kataoka-

Isogai was happily scooping up the goldfish in the glass container that was going to be his dinner when he got back home.

Kataoka was just shaking her head as she watched her boyfriend scooping endless amounts of goldfish, she still loved him anyways.

Once Isogai decided that there was enough goldfish, he saw that Kataoka was trying to scoop up a rare silver goldfish and she was failing badly.

"Do you want some help?" Isogai politely asked his girlfriend.

Kataoka nodded but then said, "This better not be your dinner ok?"

Isogai nodded and scooped up the silver goldfish and placed into a bag.

"Here." Isogai said as he handed Kataoka the bag.

"Thanks." Kataoka said as she kissed Isogai's cheek before walking off.

Isogai smiled and followed his girlfriend.

-Nakamura and Sugaya-

"Come on please?" Nakamura said.

Sugaya sighed as Nakamura tried to scam money out of the booths, that girl was always so troublesome.

Nakamura was sulking since she couldn't scam money out of the booth. Sugaya walked off somewhere and came back with cotton candy.

"Here."

Nakamura looked up and her eyes instantly brightened.

"Thanks." Nakamura said as she took the treat.

Sugaya blushed and nodded.

Even though that girl is troublesome, he liked her anyways.

-Chiba and Hayami-

Chiba and Hayami were just walking around the festival.

"So what do you want to do?" Hayami asked Chiba.

Chiba smiled and then replied, "Do you want to have another go at trying to get banned from the shooting booths?"

Hayami suddenly mimicked his smiled and nodded.

They walked around and tried to find a shooting booth with the most prizes. After a few minutes they found one that still had all of their prizes.

"How much." Chiba asked the manager.

"500 Yen, if you hit one, you can go try to hit another. One hit equals 1 prize." The manager said.

Chiba handed him 1000 Yen.

Then Chiba and Hayami grabbed one of the plastic guns and started to shoot at the moving targets.

After a few minutes, Chiba and Hayami hit the target about 25 times. The manager was shocked, were these teenagers even normal people?

Hayami and Chiba smiling as they were sitting on a bench with all of the prizes in their arms.

They walked off with them, but not before getting banned from the shooting booths.

Chiba checked his phone, it was 5:50.

"Hayami, we should start going back to the hotel now, it's 6:00 PM, we're going to be a little late."

Hayami nodded and walked in the direction of the hotel, with Chiba besides her.

-The Hotel, 6:12-

"Where are those two?" Kayano asked as she looked around.

All of the groups were at the hotel, except for Chiba and Hayami.

When they arrived it was 6:23.

"Sorry about that, we got a little bit sidetracked." Hayami explained.

Kataoka sighed but then said, "Well next time pay attention to the time."

The girls walked into their room and the boys to theirs.

-The Girls-

"Do you think we should go to the hot tub now?" Manami asked.

"Well it's late at night and it would be good for relaxing." Hayami stated.

"Let's go then." Kataoka said and grabbed her towel.

As they left they didn't notice a few girls that overheard their conversation…

 **Cliffhanger~**

 **I know I'm very evil (A lot of my friends say that too…)**

 **Well I hope that you liked this chapter, and my updates might be monthly now. So they would be later than usually.**

 **Please review :3**


End file.
